everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Jaxine Giantslayer
Jaxine Giantslayer Jaxine is the daughter of Jack Giantslayer, from Jack and the Beanstalk. She is conflicted over the Royal/Rebel conflict. While she doesn't exactly have a problem following in her father's footsteps and having grand adventures (After all, Jack's beanstalk was only his first adventure) she really doesn't want to be the one to kill...or in this case, ruin Tiny's life. Tiny hasn't done anything wrong to her, and he's a nice guy. She's chosen the Rebel side in hopes that she'll still be able to write an amazing story, even if it doesn't involve climbing a beanstalk and slaying giants. But she still understands the Royal side of the conflict as well, and wishes there was a way for everyone to compromise. Personality Jaxine is....well, a lot like her father. She's witty, quick on her feet and not altogether honest person all of the time. However, she's far less gullible than her dad and isn't as quick to fall for cons or schemes placed in front of her. Jaxine is also very envious of the Royals group of characters, namely Apple, the Charmings, and even Raven to some degree. Due to her Father's gullible nature and his addiction to gambling things he didn't really have a right to gamble, Jaxine has grown up with a lot of moving around, and not a lot of disposable income. Oh sure, they had decent stuff but it would've been nice if they could've spent money on things other than debt. On this hand, Jaxine is prone to try get-rich quick schemes that often back-fire on her. She is secretly an incredibly talented harp player, being able to play the golden harp her dad gave her quite well. She also has an excellent singing voice. Jaxine is also an incredible risk taker and thrill seeker, often off trying to do daring deeds, and is extremely competitive. She is not a damsel in distress and will often tell most of the boys as such. She can rescue a damsel (or perhaps a don) just as well as they can. She is very reckless and this often lands her into less than ideal situations, and yet she constantly gets back in the saddle and tries again and again. Her need for thrills and adventure being great. Often times she can be loud and obnoxious to several of the other students but she doesn't mean to be. She's just easily excitable. Jaxine also has a tendency to get lost and a genuine phobia of spiders, to the point that her bravado personality disappears at the sight of them. Appearance Jaxine is about 5' 5", usually topping out at 5' 9" when she's wearing stupidly high heeled shoes. She has very short blonde hair, freckles, and a chipped tooth. Her skin is very tanned due to the whole climbing beanstalks and having lived in a cloud castle with her dad and grand mother for a little while. Jaxine's typical outfit is having some sort of leaves in her hair, often stylized as animal ears, and a dark green to green yellow outfit combined of a tight top with dark green and lime green stripes, with blue-green short sleeves and shorts. Combined with this is fashionably styled leather armor, in the form of a belt and knee high boots, with garters (but that's only for appearance). Bows also accompany this outfit, despite their tendency to get ripped or torn. Jaxine would much prefer boy's clothes but her grandmother insists she dress like a lady. Her make-up is very light, but also has a green flair to it. Green and Yellow are her main thematic colors and often show up in any outfit she wears. Relationships Family Jaxine has had an odd childhood; she still doesn't know who her mother is, or anything about that side of her family. She's only ever lived with her dad and grandmother, and learned all she knows from them. While she hasn't yet discovered this, her mother is Little Miss Moffet, and is from where she inherits her fear of spiders from. Jaxine and her family do not always get along, and often times she has to tag team with her grandmother to convince her Dad that he's being had. While she's a liar like her dad in several ways, she doesn't want to just have his dumb luck that saves her at the last second. She wants her skills to get her out of this jam. Friends Jaxine is very new to Ever After High, just enrolling this year. She has yet to fully settle in with a crowd, but is often seen tagging along after Sparrow Hood and the Merry Men. She also often picks up Hopper when he's turned back into a Frog. She doesn't have a lot of girl friends, fitting in more with guys. (If you want your OC to be friends with her, let me know!). She is good friends with Kitty Cheshire, sharing a mischievous nature, but often bails out on extremely cruel pranks. Romance She has an obvious crush on Sparrow, not that he seems to notice. She also sort of likes Chase, but feels like he's a stick in the mud for a Wonderlandian. He needs to live a little! Pet Henrietta, a chicken, is Jaxine's pet. Henrietta is the chick of her family's pet Golden-Egg Laying Chicken, and can also lay golden eggs...occasionally. Most of the time, they're regular eggs. Or Green. Or Black, which is weird. Jaxine never knows what she's gonna get. Henrietta is a fierce hen, and will peck at any carnivorous pet that tries to eat her. = Talents = Like her father, Jaxine is very crafty and witty, being able to come up with a solution on the spot. Also like her father, she's ridiculously strong (do you know how heavy golden egg laying hens are? Very heavy.) and often beats people in arm wrestling contests. She is musically gifted and a talented ventriloquist, of course. Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Females Category:Jack and the Beanstalk